baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Durlag's Tower Walkthrough/@comment-2001:B07:6456:26F1:42E:27BE:C72F:49DA-20190306172207
One interesting tactic for farming XP could be this, in 2 instances: 1- When fighting the earth slime, split the first in two and then keep killing one of them with fire, while the other one should be splitted again. Rinse and repeat, 3000 XP for each slime. 2- Demon Knight. Place the party members near the top of one of the stair in which the doppelgangers-demons appear after breaking the mirror, i chose the north-eastern one. Haste the party, buff it the most you can. If you have 2 thieves, or good hiders, hide one of them and put it in the planck, for overlooking on the future fight between the DK and its copy; send the other one, concealed, to break the mirror. The dialogue with the DK doesn't make him attack the visible party members if you keep them out of its sight, same for the demons which will later appear. After breaking the mirror make the breaker come back to the rest of the group, usually he/she will be blocked by the appearence of the doppelganger-demon: make the 4 visible party members attack and kill it as soon as it appears, for blocking him from becoming invisible with its spells, and later confuse the party (confused party means DEATH). It should be dead in 2-3 ranged weapon attacks. After its death (4000 XP), send the PC with better AC down to the stairs, towards the two battling DKs: little demons will attack him/her, and they are hasted and poisonous, so it is important to have a good tank to hold the attack. Meanwhile, send the other party members down the stairs, including the one on the planck, and kill the DK copy: 15000 XP. Don't go too further in the stairs, or you'll be attacked by all the demons on the floor, and the fight will become even harder. Keep distant from the DKs and always use ranged weapons (not spells, they have an incredible high spell resistance, while the demons don't), in the moment of their death they will release a powerful fireball, which could eventually seriously damage your party and even kill some members. When the DK copy dies, direct all your attacks on the real one, ignoring the little creepers. The second doppelganger-demon will start doing its spells, but it's not a problem if you quickly kill the real DK, and then take care of its minions. Killed the real DK will earn you 15000 XP, and killing the creepers will give you 630 more for each of them. If eventually (it could happen) the spellcaster demon manages to cast the confusion spell, simply send the targeted PC away, and here being hasted is extremely helpful. At this point, having 1-2 confused party members can be bared. After killing the second spellcaster (4000 XP) you only need to take care of the other minions. The ogre/giant-demon could seem weak, but has good AC, THAC0 and damage, so don't understimate him, you could eventually need to make the most damaged party member away from him. Remember also that the real DK dispels all your buffs when the fighting with him begins, so it is crucial to kill him as soon as you can, after killing its copy. It is also important to kill the copy first, and then the real one, 'cause otherwise the copy will disappear (making you lose the chance to get 15000 juicy XP). Making all of this to go right is hard, especially if you have a low level team, but it can be done and, if done, it will grant you tons of XP. Hope my advices will be of help for anyone, sooner or later.